By The Book
by Mommy Bear
Summary: Sai relies a lot on books to help ease him back into the world of emotion and feelings and trying to rediscover his personality.   Some feel he relies too much on them.  Maybe he does, and again maybe not.


Author notes: Thanks to Himeflye for giving me this writing prompt. It was a great fun. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Sit back and enjoy. (Please leave a review at the end

By The Book?

Sai relies a lot on books to help ease him back into the world of emotion and feelings and trying to rediscover his personality. Some feel he relies too much on them. Maybe he does, and again maybe not.

Sai sat in Ichiraku's Shop eating ramen, and reading a book. Sakura slowly walked up to Sai. "Excuse me, Sai, what are you reading?"

Sai gave Sakura his famous fake smile, "A book."

"Aarrugh, I know that, but what book?"

He looked blankly at Sakura, "What do you mean 'what book?' I am reading this book." He held up the book with his hand covering the title.

"Sai," Sakura said in a demanding tone. "What is the name of the book you are reading?"

"Oh, you mean the name of the book. Well, it is called 'How to get Your Dream Date'."

"What?" she shrieked. "You are going to rely on some old book to help you get a date. You idiot."

"Sakura Chan, I have nothing else to rely on to help me get a date. Let alone a dream date."

Sakura shook her head, "I suppose not. But I don't see a book helping you."

Sai stared at her, "Then I should ask someone for advice?"

"That would be a great idea." she replied.

"Then I shall ask Naruto. He should know." Sai nodded at Sakura.

"Oh you dobe. Don't ask him." She cried out.

"Then I shall ask Lee, or maybe Neji. Surely they should know. Perhaps Kakashi Sensei." Sai looked expectantly at Sakura.

"Absolutely not." ~Oh heaven forbid, not Kakashi that pervert.~ "Not one of them know anything about women." Sakura's hair bounced up and down as she shook her head.

"Then you are saying I should ask a 'woman right?" He questioned.

"Well, yes." She batted her eyes at him. "I would say so." She couldn't believe he was so dumb about such things.

"Then I shall ask Lady Tsunade. I am sure she would tell me."

Sakara's eyes turned white. She wanted to pull out her hair. "You idiot. The Hokage is an old lady and single too. If she knew anything she'd be married or at least have a guy friend." ~Man, it's a good thing all men aren't as dumb as Sai. ...I Take that back. They are.~

"Sakura Chan, who is left for me to ask." His fake smile came again. "Hey why not Lady Hinata or maybe Ino." He voice showed no emotion.

"Ino pig?" she screeched. "No, never, and Hinata, ...well she's to shy. If you ask her she'll just faint."

"Well then, hmmm, there is no women left. What do you suggest?"

"_Me_. Ask _me_." she yelled eyes flashing.

"You, you know about such things?" He questioned.

"Yes, I am a woman. What do you think I am? ... NO don't answer that." Sakura shook her head.

"Okay,: he said hesitantly, "tell me Sakura. If I want to ask a lady out, how do I do it?"

"Well, first take her a flower and give it to her."

"Like this?" Sai picked a flower from the vase on the table and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura reached out and took the flower and nodded her head in approval. "Yes like that."

"Then what?" he probed.

"Well if you wanted her to have dinner with you, you just say, 'Would you like to have dinner with me?' "

"Oh. So I would say, 'Sakura would you like to have dinner with me?' " He gestured to the empty seat at his table and she sat down.

"Ya Sai, that's good. Then you would order dinner for the two of you." Sakura was impressed with Sai's progress. "You should ask her what she would like to eat."

"Good, but since I already have food here, do you want some?" Sai almost looked pleased with himself.

"Sure. Thanks, I'm hungry." Sakura began to eat.

"Sakura, what if I wanted to put my arm around her? What should I do?" he asked."

"Well you would scoot close to her." Sakura prompted him.

"Like this?" He scooted close to Sakura. Looking at her for approval.

"Ya, just like that." Sakura was proud, her pupil was catching on well.

"Then just put your arm around the back of the seat and slip it around her shoulders." she continued.

"Oh, I get it. Like so?" Sai slipped his arm around the back of Sakura's seat. his arm went around her nice and easy. "I think I've got it." Sai gave his fake smile.

"That is right Sai. You learn fast." Sakura smiled at him then began to eat her food. After they had finished eating and chatting Sakura asked, "Is there anything else you want to know?"

He sat in thought. "Well, there is one more thing."

"What is it Sai?"

"Well," he gave her his fake smile. "How do you kiss a girl."

"Why do guys always make such a big deal about this?" She shook her head in exasperation.

"Then it's no big deal?" Sai questioned.

"Well, you want the kiss to be special." She hesitated a moment. " Put your lips together and put them on hers and you kiss. It's easy." Sakura moved closed to Sai, and he moved closer to her.

"Like this?" Sai put his lips to Sakura's and gave her a little kiss.

"Or" he said, "Is it more like this?" He put his arms tightly around her and parted his lips just a bit and gave her a big full mouth lingering kiss, that took her breath away. Then he did it a again.

Sakura pulled herself back, the look on her face was somewhere between pleasure and rage. She took a full swing at Sai knocking him of the chair and onto the floor. She stomped out of the restaurant.

Epilogue:

The next morning Sai stood looking in the mirror marveling at the huge black eye staring back at him, just as the book said he would.

I hope you enjoyed this short story. Sai and Sakura make a fun pair. Books can be useful can't they. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this story. Thanks and have a very Merry Christmas and wonderful new year.


End file.
